


With You For Christmas

by TaetaesKookies (BookAddiction)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Idiots in Love, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin is So Done (BTS), Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is horrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookAddiction/pseuds/TaetaesKookies
Summary: Jungkook is used to staying at school for the Christmas holidays. What he isn't used to is being stuck alone in school with his crush and being given the job to keep him entertained.This was all the fault of one certain Park Jimin. Evil Slytherin that he was.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 26
Collections: Emerald Serpent 2020





	With You For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hufflepuff Jeongguk notices his crush, Taehyung, is staying home for Christmas and makes it his duty to spread the holiday cheer to the lonely boy. 
> 
> wants: lots of soft dates around the grounds, maybe they get into some trouble while exploring the forbidden forest? and since the prefects are all gone, they can explore the huge bath. you can add angst but not too gut-wrenching plz. if there's smut plz have sub guk and dom tae (i dont care about t/b dynamics). 
> 
> dont want: sad ending, cheating, mcd.

A sigh filled the astronomy tower as I slumped against the railing. Outstretched hand catching any snowflakes that fluttered too close. Hand numb with the cold, nose at the point of feeling stuffy.

However, I had no desire to head back to the common room. Or to cover up my hand that was starting to turn blue. The numbness making my whole hand ache.

I heaved another deep sigh, my lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Why did a snowstorm have to hit today of all days? The one day we have an astronomy lesson. The one lesson I looked forward to.

Lost in thought, I didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. Not until someone called out for me.

"Jungkookie? What are you doing up here after curfew?"

The familiar voice of the Slytherin prefect made me slouch lower against the railing until I was hanging off it. I didn't look back as I answered, keeping my eyes glued outside, at the grounds.

"Hey Minie Hyung. They cancelled the astronomy class." Even I could hear the petulant pout in my voice. But it was just Jimin, I didn't have to worry about him making fun of me for being childish.

"What are you still doing up here then?" He asked, footsteps muffled against the howling wind as he made his way over to where I stood.

"I didn't know until I got up here," I grumbled, resting my chin against the cold railing. Ignoring the shiver that wracked my body, I stayed as I was.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF OVER A CANCELLED ASTRONOMY LESSON!" Jimin's bellow took me by surprise. Flinching against the volume with which he yelled, I turned to him with wide eyes.

He wasn't looking at me. Eyes flitting all around me, in search of something.

Confused, I looked around as well, wondering what exactly he was searching for. Besides the two of us, the tower was empty. It wasn't like anyone else would be insane enough to come up here during a snowstorm.

"Hyung?"

Jimin sighed and walked over to me. Hands warm as he cupped my none-gloved one between his.

"A canceled astronomy class isn't worth it to get hypothermia over," he said in all seriousness.

My pout only deepened at his words. "I didn't realize class was canceled until after I got up here."

Jimin shook his head, but otherwise had an endeared smile on his lips. Letting go of my hand, he fixed my scarf and brushed the snow out of my hair, then set his beanie on my head. Warmth seeping into me just by the action. Tugging the glove out of my hand, he pulled it on my hand, warm from where he'd cupped them.

"Come, we can drop you off at your dorm on our way back," he said, pulling me over to the stairway.

We? What on Merlin's underpants was he talking about? He and I were the only two here.

"That's okay Hyung. I can find my way back. I'll be fine,"

"I don't trust you enough to leave you here all alone and not find your body right where I left you in the morning little Bunny. Besides, I'm sure Tae wouldn't mind, would you?"

It wasn't until he addressed the question to the boy who stood on the end of the stairs that I noticed him.

My head shot up, and there he stood, in all his glory. _The_ most handsome guy in school. My crush since second grade. Pureblood. Surrounded in mystery. Known around the school for having the coldest stare in the entire school.

Mostly covered by shadow, his blonde hair was like a beacon. How I hadn't seen him before a wonder.

I always have an acute sense of everything Kim Taehyung related. How could I miss something as grand as his mere presence not but feet away from me? Was I losing my touch?

Dark intense eyes raked down the length of my body. Expression remaining blank. The perfect poker face. He studied my very much red face before turning back to Jimin. A bare lift of his shoulder the only sign of consent he gave.

"There we go, buddy," Jimin said, voice boisterous as he gave me a hard smack on the back and started walking down the stairs.

Taehyung stayed where he was, staring off after Jimin. Just as I was about to follow, Taehyung's dark-eyed gazed flicked to me. I froze where I stood, pinned down by his gaze. Too self-conscious to move an inch.

Silent and stoic, he tilted his head down the stairs, a clear indication for me to get my ass moving. No words necessary before I was rushing to comply with his wordless request.

He fell into step behind me. The hairs on my neck standing, goosebumps rising all over my body at how aware I was of his presence behind me. I couldn't stop fidgeting. And the silence was killing me.

"Are you staying over for the holidays this year as well, Ggukie?" Jimin's voice was deafening in the silence. However, more welcome than the awkwardness of the silence.

"Hmm, oh yeah. My parents are heading up to Bristol the day before Christmas break so there will be no one to pick me from the station," I answered in honesty. "I'm gonna miss Hobi Hyung and Joonie Hyung this year."

Jimin laughed, turning around to pinch my cheeks. Walking backwards while he was at it. When Taehyung hurried his footsteps to walk just a step beside his best friend, it was obvious why Jimin was so comfortable walking backward.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing," Jimin cooed. Eyes twinkling with a mischievousness I've learned to expect trouble from. "Well, you won't be alone anyway. Taehyung is staying at school too. Maybe you can keep him company."

"Minie Hyung," I gasped, smacking his hand away from my face. "You should ask Taehyung Sunbaenim before deciding that on your own."

Jimin raised an eyebrow at my offended tone, then turned a bored gaze to Taehyung. He was looking straight ahead as he walked, so I couldn't gauge his feeling through his expression. From the little I could see of his side profile, his expression remaind as stoic as ever.

"You don't mind do you Taetae?" the exasperation in Jimin's voice was clear. He didn't think this question was necessary to ask at all.

When he turned to his best friend, one side of his lips was lifted. He shot me a quick look before shaking his head.

"It'd be my pleasure to keep the little bunny company," he said before facing forward again.

My brows creased, trying to make sense of his words. Little Bunny? Was he talking about me? But why was I a Bunny? How did he even know that it was my Patronus!

"See, all settled then. You won't be alone for the holidays. Either of you," Jimin went on, oblivious to the dilemma in my head. And very much ignoring how red my face turned when Taehyung looked at me. Let's pretend that never happened.

Thankfully Jimin dropped the subject and moved on to pester Taehyung, leaving me to follow the pair in silence.

I was too busy staring after Taehyung's perfect backside to pay attention to their conversation. It was just about the upcoming N.E.W.T's and finishing their essays anyway. Nothing interesting. I don't need to know how to brew the perfect Drink of Despair just yet. I had two more years before that nightmare began.

The moment we reached the Hufflepuff dorm, I thanked both Hyung's and booked it out of there. Almost slamming the door in their faces in my hurry to getaway. I had a shit ton load of planning to do before the holidays began.

Which started with fantasies that would most certainly never come true - like dates with Taehyung around Hogwarts (and Hogsmeade if we could sneak out) to freaking out over spending two weeks with Taehyung, to not getting a wink of sleep by overthinking my whole life.

Just another typical day in the life of Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

It wasn't that I forgot what day it was - like I could forget it. No, it was simply that I wasn't up and about, _functioning._

That was the only reason why I barely paid any attention when Jimin Hyung slid into the seat next to me during breakfast that morning. I had just sat down myself and barely touched the food when his bright smile almost blinded me.

It was _way_ too early to be this lively. Or as awake as Jimin was. So I simply squinted at him.

"Morning little Kookie," He greeted.

"Morning Hyung."

Jimin laughed, did not explain his following actions as he dragged me across the room. Over to the Slytherin table. I wasn't conscious enough to question his actions. Or be alarmed that he plopped me down right next to Taehyung.

He hardly looked more awake than me. Eyes barely open, he was paying no more attention to our bubbly friend than I was.

"Oh, Merlin! Why are both of you like this?" Jimin groaned, shaking his head at us.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow along with squinting one eye open. Which was better than the reaction I gave him, which was nothing.

Jimin sighed, giving up trying to start up a conversation. "Alright, you two be un-functioning together. Imma head down and finish packing. The train leaves in a few hours."

Saying so, he walked out of the great hall. Too sleepy to even realize that he just abandoned me with Taehyung - my crush, the hottest guy in school, the one person I got tongue-tied around until I fumbled to speak like a normal human.

Silence surrounded us as we piled our plate with food. Munching in complete silence, still barely awake to realize exactly whom I was sitting with.

I realized this very startling fact when we were finished with breakfast - thank Merlin, or I'd never have survived eating with him.

Done draining a full glass of milk, I just slammed my glass back on the table when I felt a finger on my chin. Index finger hooked under my chin, he turned my face to him. Thumb gliding over my top lip, wiping away my milk mustache.

I'm sure my eyes were bugging out as sure as I was my flaming face resembled a very unattractive tomato.

I also couldn't decide if to was a good thing that he still looked like he wasn't fully awake. Only giving me a lazy look as he licked his finger clean and went back to his food.

Limbs locked in place, tongue feeling heavy, all I could do was stare at him. Because...

Did that just happen? Or am I dreaming? Maybe this whole encounter was a hallucination and not truly happening. It can't be happening... right? That's delusional, wasn't it? Merlin! Was I finally losing my marbles?

When Taehyung was done eating and turned his lazy gaze back to me, I was still sitting frozen. Staring at him with wide eyes. Not yet comprehending what just happened. One corner of his lips lifted in what I could only call a smirk, looking much more awake now.

"Shall we get going Bunny boy? Escort Jiminie to the carriages?"

It took me a moment to realize it was me he was talking to. Or that I'd been staring rather obviously at him, my face went red.

I hurried to nod my head, fumbling as I got to my feet. Almost tripping in my rush. A hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me up against a strong chest. Taehyung's eyes twinkling with mischief as he stared down at me, eyebrow raised.

"Careful there little bunny. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would we?" He said, voice dipping for my ears alone. A wink followed his words and he was pulling away from me.

"You coming Rabbit?"

I stood frozen for a second longer before nodding my head and speed walking out of the Great Hall.

I heard a chuckle follow me, but I couldn't be certain that it was Taehyung who made the sound.

I was going to take the hallway down to the grounds when he caught up to me. Fingers wrapping around my wrist to stop me from going on ahead. My noise of confusion got stuck on my throat as I turned to look at Taehyung, who was sporting a blank expression again.

"Not the grounds, Slytherin dorm." He said before letting go of my hand and walking ahead of me. Still very much confused, I followed after him.

I could've caught up with him easily, he was keeping his pace slow, not rushing along at all. However, I preferred walking behind him. Just because.

He never looked back to see if I was following, but I'm sure he knew. He could probably hear the thud of my combat boots. It wasn't until he opened the door to the Slytherin dorm that he stepped aside, letting me walk ahead of him.

The heat that had subsided from my cheek during the walk, without his eyes on me, rushed back to my face with vengeance. I could feel them burning bright red at the side-eye he gave me.

Ducking my head, I hurried inside. Sticking close to him as we crossed the common room. Curious -and some, downright hostile- gazes following us.

Taehyung payed them no mind, walking around like he didn't _feel_ their gazes pierce right through his skin. Like it didn't make him feel small, irrelevant.

Why should it?

The smartest student from his year. The envy of every student. They all either wanted to be with him or be him.

His confidence was attractive.

I felt relief when we finally entered his dorm. The boys inside packing up their trunks - or in Hodin's case - already packed. Our entrance gaining attention.

"Jungkookie!" Jimin greeted enthusiastically. However, he couldn't hide his confusion at seeing me there. Eyes darting to Taehyung in a quick inquiry before he was pulling me into a hug, one that squeezed the breath right out of me.

I didn't have to see it to know that he and Taehyung were having a furious conversation with their eyes over my shoulder. Neither did I have the urge to pry.

Jimin was naturally a bit overprotective of me. It was one of the reasons he had never let me into the Slytherin dormitory before today. He didn't like me interacting with seniors who were going to take advantage of my over-trusting nature (Jimin's words, not mine). So he was surely pissed at Taehyung for bringing me here.

I didn't want him to get into trouble with his best friend on my behalf. If I hadn't been so taken by surprise by his curt words, I'd have suggested waiting for Jimin by the Entrance Hall.

What was done was done, nothing to do about it now.

So I did the only thing I could to help him out. Distract Jimin before he got agitated.

"Have you finished packing Hyung?" I asked, pulling away from the hug. Jimin had such a tight hold around me I had to pry him off. He wasn't about to relent from scolding Taehyung. He also wasn't about to let me see him doing it.

Which is why he gave a soft smile as he shook his head. Mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Why? Are you volunteering to help?" His tone was teasing. But it was also his way of taking revenge for what he knew I did intentionally.

"Sure Hyung,"

Jimin looked startled for a moment before laughing.

"Woah, just sit you brat. I'm almost done."

He gave me a light shove towards his bed that was covered in clothes and had nowhere to sit, so I opted for standing where I stood.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Taehyung settled comfortably on the bed next to Jimin's. Feet tucked under him and sporting a bored expression.

I felt an arm slip around my waist, a body pressing against my back. Hot breath fanning against my ear, making me shudder. Skin crawling with revulsion at the act.

"If Jimin doesn't want your help, you can help me."

He didn't bother to whisper the words. They weren't for me. His condescending smirk was for Jimin. I was mere bait.

Everything seemed to slow down. A buzzing in my ear, as I stared wide eyed at Jimin. Imploring him not to do anything stupid. I didn't want him to get into trouble right before the holidays started. Not on my account.

Jimin's fingers fist around his wand. Anger boiling as he held himself back, barely, from cursing the boy who held me, into the next century.

Before any of us could move, thin long fingers wrapped around the wrist of the hand on my waist, pulling it off my person in a jerk. A jerk that caused me to stumble right into a sturdy chest. An arm wrapped around my waist, the sweet scent of strawberries and fresh roses filling my senses. I looked up to see who had come to my rescue. Heart skipping a beat when I found Taehyung's face so close to mine. Angular jawline just within reach. A tilt of my head and I could kiss it.

His eyes shimmered with suppressed rage. A sight that's so very rarely seen, that I would be quacking if it was directed at me. As it was, the situation didn't warrant it, but I couldn't help finding the expression extremely hot. Hundred per cent drool-worthy.

"Keep your filthy hand off him," Taehyung growled, the sound vibrating in his chest. He twisted the other boy's hand in what I could only call painful, before pushing him away from us. His hand remained around my waist. Compared with how he was holding the other boy's wrist (I had yet to learn his name), the way he held me could easily be called tender.

The boy stuttered as he stumbled back, not daring to oppose Taehyung, but also too terrified to even form coherent words.

A loud laugh cut through the boys stuttered apologies and begs for forgiveness. The sound mocking. We all turned to see Hodin relaxing on his bed, smirk prominent as he focused his gaze on Taehyung and Taehyung alone.

"Don't tell me you lowered your standard for the pretty Hufflepuff as your friend seems to have too Kim."

There was nothing complimenting about the way he said 'pretty Hufflepuff'. No, it was an insult and it was aimed to sting. Unfortunately, I hadn't expected any better from my peers. Even if the words stung, it was easy to overlook.

I tried to step away, the air turning so electric I knew that these boys were itching for a reason to start duelling. Me, just the excuse for them to pull out their wands and start a fight. Taehyung's arm tightened around my waist before I could step away. Keeping me in place, glued to his side.

I would be swooning any other time. Right then I was too terrified at being caught amid pureblood drama to care who held me so tenderly in his arm.

"Whom I do or don't spend my time with is none of your concern. I suggest you mind your own business and leave Jeon out of our feuds," Taehyung paused to smirk back at Hodin. The action so hot I didn't need Jimin to point out I was ready to fall on my knees right then and there for him. "Or is the drama within your own family not enough much of an entertainment for you?"

If the air was electric earlier, it was most definitely crackling then. Hodin's face morphed into one of pure rage, but the embarrassment was something he could hide behind his angry façade. I could tell that I wasn't the only one to hold their breath.

Everyone in the room who isn't Taehyung or Hodin was waiting for the verdict. Waiting for Hodin to blow over, finally pull out his wand, point it at Taehyung.

To my utter surprise - and relief - Hodin growled at the boy who asked for my help to take his bags, and walked out of the room. His steps controlled fury, expression daring anyone to cross his path.

Letting out a sigh that made me slump into Taehyungs chest, I fisted the end of his coat tight.

A deep chuckle vibrating his chest, he brought his free hand to wrap around my shoulder. Holding me in a proper embrace. "Did I scare you Bunny?"

Like a bag of bricks dropped on my head, I remembered exactly who held me in their arms. Face boiling over, I quickly pushed away from him, shaking my head insistently in answer to his question. It wasn't like I was lying. I found him extremely hot to be scared.

Jimin sighed behind us, eyes following after the final boy as he scrambled out the door as well. Once the door shut after them, he walked over to where I stood with Taehyung.

"You okay, Ggukie?"

I looked at Jimin, giving him an assuring smile as I nodded my head. "I'm fine, Hyung. Nothing new."

I figured I should not have said that the moment the words were out of my lips. Jimin's eyes darkened, gritting his teeth as he shot a glare to the closed door that did nothing to offend him. Poor door.

"Come on, Hyung. Let's finish packing. The train is going to leave without you." I said, taking his hand. Changing the topic in hopes he will get distracted from blowing up. My cute little Hyung had quite the temper after all.

Jimin sighed before eyeing me with suspicion, clearly reading my intentions. He sighed again before shaking his head and turning back to his packing. Thin, long fingers wrapped around my elbow drawing me back before I could go help.

Taehyung tugged me to sit down beside him, dark eyes staring holes into me. Jimin didn't seem too concerned by his demeanor so I guessed I wasn't in too much trouble. Not that the intensity of his gaze wasn't making my stomach churn. Not necessarily in a bad way. At the same time, the feeling wasn't all that pleasant either.

"This wasn't the first time that happened to you?"

Blank tone alluring as it was threatening. The call of a Siren.

And me the prey. So caught in the dangerous tilt in his velvet baritone, that his question never registered. I'm embarrassed to admit that I stared at him in a trance.

It was Jimin's voice that snapped me out of it.

"Yeah, pretty much all the time. Ggukie is too nice to say 'no' and they take advantage of it."

I didn't need to look at him to know he was frowning. His eyebrows were drawn together as he stared daggers at his clothes.

"And the feeling him up? That's normal too?"

Taehyung looked away from me, addressing the question to Jimin - probably realizing (with all my creepy staring) that I was going to be of no help to him. It was only then I felt like I could finally breathe.

"Merlin No!" Jimin's exclamation made me jump. A grimace turning down his lips. "Louise did that to get a rise out of me."

Taehyung hummed but pried no more. He looked lost in thought as he stared out the window.

Jimin closed his trunk with a flourish before turning to us.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

Taehyung rolled his eyes at his dramatics, but couldn't hide the fond look on his face as he shook his head. Sweeping out of the room in his bellowing robes without a second thought.

I stayed back to help Jimin with his trunk. Letting him carry his side bag while I took the heavier trunk. My muscles much stronger than him despite him always having to stand up for me.

The entire walk to the Entrance Hall Jimin talked my ear off. I think he was giving me instruction for something, but I was too busy staring at the grace with which Taehyung walked to pay attention to him.

It wasn't my fault that he had such a magnetizing presence. Or that I was so fine tuned to it that my whole body was always aware of him when he was in the vicinity. It also wasn't my fault that he was captivating - not on looks alone, but the way he carried himself and how his baritone could be a love spell in itself - that I couldn't look away.

"Yah! Are you even paying attention to anything I'm telling you?" Jimin shouted, a whack landing behind my head. I was more startled by the sudden sound than his whack having any weight that I stumbled, almost sending the entirety of his trunk spilling.

Rubbing my neck, I gave him a sheepish smile. The apology clear in them that he just sighed and looked at Taehyung. Jimin's shouting having gained his attention as he stood two feet in front of us with raised eyebrows, waiting for us to catch up.

"Why do I even try when he's anywhere in near you." He said, tone a grumble as he started walking again.

I rushed after him, laughing. He wasn't really mad at me. Used to me spacing out in the presence of his platonic soulmate. Well, not in these close quarters.

"Well, you two have fun, but not too much fun. Take care of the baby, mate." He announced when he got to the carriage. The three of us blocking the others from getting on. Something that both Taehyung and Jimin didn't care about.

Something no one waiting to climb complained about either. They knew better than to tick off these two particular Slytherins. And not for their family names alone.

"Hyung~" I whined in complain, rounding the carriage to load in his trunk. Giving them the privacy to tell their goodbye. They called themselves platonic soulmates for nothing. They had a whole secret code for talking and all that.

Careful in placing his things in the carriage - it probably has something very precious and easily breakable in it if I know Jimin - I went back upfront to find the two of them hugging. Taehyung looking ready to push Jimin off him at any given moment.

He looked revealed to see me walking over and quickly pointed it out, heaving a deep sigh of relief when Jimin turned his bear-hug to me. Unlike Taehyung, I loved hugs. So I jumped right into his arms, letting him squeeze me breathless.

Then with a wave and shouted goodbye, he was in the carriage. Gone. Leaving me and Taehyung to stand alone by the steps, watching the carriage drive away.

Rocking on the balls of my feet, I side-eyed Taehyung.

It was all good and well when Jimin was with us, jabbering away a mile a minute. Never letting the silence settle, better yet, never letting the air turn awkward.

Unlike Jimin, I couldn't jabber away to my heart's content. I also had no idea what to say or do next. My heart was in shambles and my brain had short-wired. Coherent thought - other than the fact that I was stuck with him for the next two week, my only running thought process.

Merlin!

I WAS STUCK WITH HIM FOR TWO FULL WEEKS!

Jimin why did you do this to me? What was I going to do? How was I supposed to be an uninterested third party just keeping him company if I can't even stop myself from getting mesmerized by him? I am doomed.

He's going to find out my crush on him and then hate me and never want to see my face-

Long finger's tangling with mine brought my spiraling thought to an abrupt halt. My mind doing a complete blank on me as I turned to him as if on auto-pilot.

"So, what do you usually do when you have the Castle all to yourself?" Taehyung's tone was bored, but his stare was as intense as ever. Boring right into my soul (I wonder if he was good at occlumency?).

I opened my mouth to answer, but to my utter mortification, I could think of nothing to say. I ended up gaping at him like a fish, eyes growing wider and wider with each word that refused to form.

Taehyung tilted his head at my lack of response but said nothing about it. Instead, he turned around, hand still holding mine, and pulled me along with him. I had no idea where we were going. It didn't even cross my mind to question him.

I followed him blindly. Gaze locked between his shoulder blades. The heart eyes making obvious enough for him to catch if he turns around.

We walked and walked. Climbed soo many staircases I lost count. I wasn't sure if he was walking with no destination, if we were lost or if there was a purpose to where we were going. All I knew was that he was leading me somewhere and I was gladly following without a single question.

The power he had on me would be scary if I wasn't too focused on him to care. I'd follow him to a pit of fire and not even notice it.

He finally came to a stop in front of a wooden door in an abandon looking hallway that was so small we couldn't even stand together. I peered curiously over his shoulder as he brought out his wand to unlock the door. The hand holding mine never once letting go.

The door creaked as it swung open. Taehyung paused to throw me a glance over his shoulder. Expression unreadable, because he was pulling me into the room by the time I turned to look at him.

The door clicked shut after us, lock clicking back into place. I barely noticed it. Too busy taking in the room we had entered.

It was small and kind of triangle shaped. One side of the wall taken over by a window that overlooked the Castle grounds. I could see from the Black Lake to the Quidditch pitch from where I stood. It was cosy, wooden and warm (Taehyung had lit the fireplace as soon as we entered). There were two armchairs in front of the fireplace, looking worn out with age, but cosy enough to cuddle on. A tall bookshelf and pretty crystals vials with glossy, colourful potion in them took the other end of the wall. A table littered with scattered textbooks and was that a cauldron? sat on the middle of the room.

"Wow, are we in the attic?" I asked, wide-eyed, trying to take in everything all at once.

Taehyung chuckled, flopping down on an armchair, legs tossed over the arm-rest and head leaning back against the other. He threw a hand over his eyes, lips pulled upward in a smile. "Pretty much."

"I didn't even know the school had an attic. How'd you find it?"

Tearing my eyes away from his regal form resting so grandly on an armchair, I walked around the room. Studying the crystal vials and the book titles. Done ogling at the view from high up here.

"Hmm... It was Chim's fault. We were in our second year and I can't remember what exactly the two of us were doing, but he was chasing me and I was trying to hide when I took a wrong turn. I had no idea which part of the Castle I was in, but like the curious second year I was, I just kept on walking and ended up here. I've never really seen anyone up here but me, so it's pretty secluded. A good place to escape if you wanna avoid people."

"Jimin Hyung doesn't know this place exists?"

I couldn't help it if I sounded incredulous. The two of them shared pretty much everything with each other. Even if they constantly have arguments over every little thing, they remained the best of friends at the end of the day. So the fact that he was showing me his secret hiding place before even Jimin was astounding to me.

He lifted his arm off his face enough to peer up at me with one eye. Dark eyes taking me in with a look I couldn't place.

Then with a shrug, he closed his eyes again.

"Chimmy isn't a fan of adventure," was all he said in reply to my question. When I opened my mouth to question him further, he sighed and sat up. The action alone stopping me from opening my mouth. "You are a curious little Bunny aren't you?"

Despite the question, he wasn't waiting for an answer. The loop-sided smile speaking volumes that he was stating a fact. He beckoned me closer, Holding his hand out for me to take when I started moving. I didn't hesitate before slipping my hand into his, wondering what he wanted.

I should _not_ have done that.

The moment his finger's closed around my hand, his eyes shut and with a sharp tug, he pulled me down on top of him. The last thing I had expected him to do was that, caught unaware I slammed on top of him with enough force to knock the air out of both of us. Before I could even register what had happened, his arms were around me, leg thrown over mine and burying his face in my hair.

I went completely rigid, fisting my fingers so I wouldn't do something I would most certainly regret at the end of the day.

"It's too early to be up and about on a holiday. Go to sleep Bunny, we can do something after lunch," he mumbled into my hair. Voice already sounding half-asleep.

This gave me no reassurance to move a muscle or relax enough to heed his words.

Surrounded not only by him but also the sweet scent I knew I wouldn't be able to get off me for the whole day, how exactly did he expect me to sleep. It wasn't like my heart was trying to outrace a horse at all. Or that my palms were sweating buckets at being this close to the person whom I had a whole big crush on.

Now fainting was a whole other story.

More passible to happen than me falling asleep cradled in his arms.

"You're too tense," He said after a moment of me remaining rigid. Not even daring to take in a breath. His palm ran up and down my spine, fingers running through my hair, massaging my scalp. A moment later, he started humming softly under his breath.

His voice.

It was so mesmerizing, I forgot where I even was, My eyes fluttering shut on their own cord. Drinking in the sweet, sweet sound of his deep voice. I relaxed into his hold without really realizing, snuggling up against him and making myself comfortable.

I hadn't realized how comfortable being in his hold was, but now that I was all snuggled up and relaxed I couldn't believe we had never done this before. Why had we never done this before? This was heaven, right here in his arms, surrounded by that sweet smell and something so Taehyung.

Falling asleep to the lovely hum of his voice was the easiest thing in the entire world.

Tucked inside a warm blanket, I was alone on the couch when I woke up. I wouldn't even have noticed if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't recognize where I was when I opened my eyes.

Stretching, feeling more awake than I usually do when I wake up early, I sat up. Seeking out the familiar build of the person I had memorized, except for the tiny fact that I was alone in the room. Too lazy to try and think where he had got to, and jumping to the conclusion that he had left. Not wanting to leave the room in a mess, I folded the blanket and fluffed up the pillows. It was when I reached for the door I saw the note taped to the door.

It was a map with instruction on how to find my way back to the seventh floor. No neat cursive handwriting explaining where he disappeared off to.

Not that he owed me an explanation, but hadn't he said we'd hang out after the nap?

Hmmm, he probably got bored of my company already. Maybe he finally realized how creepy my staring was. Oh, he was put off by how tongue-tied I got with just a look from him.

Not like there was anything I could do about either of it. He looked to ethereal for me to ever keep my eyes off him. As for being tongue-tied, I couldn't help that my brain short-wires when he focuses his entire attention on me. The way his deep, dark intense eyes seemed to look right into my soul.

I also had no business feeling this hurt over being ditched. I was supposed to keep him company, and I couldn't think of one good thing we could do together. I will have to work on that.

Determined, after this chance Jimin had given, I wasn't a fool to believe this to be my last chance. This is Taehyung's last year in school and I still had two more to finish. I was probably never going to see him again after the year finish, but I couldn't give up without even fighting for it. Even if not something more, at least friends.

I need to have had planned this better. Jimin had given me a head-up and I had messed up. Time to make things right. And this time no getting tongue-tied.

_You can do this, Jungkook. You got this. Let's go make a Slytherin realize I exist!_

The Bunny boy was nowhere to be found and I was starting to get worried. With the bare minimum of students left in the school, there were too many places he could be hiding. He hadn't been in the attic when I went finding for him. He wasn't in the Hufflepuff dorms either, I asked a second year to check. Not in the library and he didn't even show up for lunch.

I even checked with Hagrid and checked the owlery. The astronomy tower was empty of a certain Jeon Jungkook as well.

It was like he disappeared off the face of the planet. Not to mention even the spell I had perfected on my third year to find Namjoon who always got lost wasn't working. This worried me the most. If he were anywhere in the school the spell would find him.

I was contemplating between sending a letter to Jimin or ask professor Min to locate him. Professor Min would be the better option since he was in school and would be of more help, but I didn't want to get him in trouble in case he was doing some rule-bending and had slipped out of school. Professor Min might be chill and usually let kids do whatever, I'm sure he wouldn't overlook being a cause of trouble to his sleep.

Before I could do either, I ran into him by the entrance hall.

Staggering under the weight of a whole set of books, He didn't see me barreling towards him until I already had him in my arms. Books going flying all around us, some trapped between us even, but I didn't care as I smothered him. Glad to have found him in one piece.

"Ur- Hyung?"

The question was muffled against my shoulder. Voice no more than a squeak, taken by surprise. He clutched the book that remained in his hand tightly.

"Don't do that! Don't do that ever again," I said, pulling back just enough to look at him, not letting go of his tiny waist.

He blinked round doe eyes at me, uncomprehending.

"Disappear on me like that. I was minutes away from arranging a search party to go find you."

He blinked, looking surprised by my admission.

"Oh!" He looked like he was struck speechless as his eyes darted around. Cheeks tinting ted and slipping out of my arms when he noticed the audience we had. I let him go even if I just wanted to keep him in my arms and protect him from harm's way. For being the same height as me he sure could make himself look tiny. With his large sweater and black jeans, the boots and fluffy hair together with his doe eyes that held a galaxy of stars, he shouldn't look like he could fit right in my palms. He shouldn't, but he did.

"I'm sorry Hyung, I didn't think you would be looking for me. I was down in the boat shed. it's quite their to catch up with homework." He answered, shuffling on his feet, gaze dropped to the floor, refusing to meet my eyes.

That's something I noticed a lot about him. He never holds my gaze for longer than a few seconds, a minute at best. Always so quick to drop it or look around.

I couldn't be certain if it was just me or if he was usually so skittish. He had looked just fine with Jimin, but they had known each other longer and he looked timid enough with or without making eye-contact. Which made my protective instinct shoot up high around him.

"It's okay Bunny. You don't have to apologize," I said with a sigh. Reaching out to take one of his hands between mine. "You just scared me by disappearing. Did you forget we were supposed to hang out after our nap?"

Even if I kept my voice light and teasing, no intent on guilt-tripping him, his eyes went comically wide at my question.

"I - I'm so sorry Hyung. I do remember, but you weren't there in the room when I woke up, so I thought... you were busy."

It was clear he changed the ending of his sentence last minute. It wasn't what he was initially about to tell. As curious as I was to know what he wanted to tell, I didn't push. Instead, I slumped my shoulder's pretending to be disappointed.

"I guess you didn't see the note I left on the coffee table."

His wide eyes were more telling than the shake of his head. Soft hair falling into his eyes at the action. I chuckled, unable to keep up the disappointed act when he looked so cute. Pushing down the urge to pinch his cheeks (his cheeks had no business looking that pinchable), I bent down to pick the books he had dropped. He dropped to his knees at an alarming speed to help me.

"Don't worry about that. What is truly not okay is you skipping Lunch."

I frowned at him, not caring that I sounded chastising. 

Looking just like the scolded Bunny he was, he dropped his head.

The small 'sorry Hyung' making me feel bad for scolding him.

Not giving him back the books I picked up, I held my hand out for him. 

"Come, let's get some food in you."

His eyes darted from my eyes to my hand. Back and forth. A furrow between his brows as he took my hand, not looking sure at all. It was when he looked around at all the eyes still glued to us that I understood the reason for his hesitance.

I had no problem being seen holding hands with him. I didn't even care about the rumours that were bound to sprout out of it. Maybe the same couldn't be said about the bunny boy. Maybe being seeing around school with a Slytherin, a _Kim_ at that, could cause him more trouble than it was worth. From the little I gathered from Jimin, the boy was bullied enough as it was. Not bullied, taken advantage of.

I was about to drop my hand, fixing my face into the expressionless mask I had perfected over the years when cold fingers grasped mine. Large doe eyes looking at me, waiting for my next move, his next instructions. Following my lead.

I had a hard time swallowing back the smile I wanted to give him. Instead, I gave the hand I held a gentle squeeze. A promise and reassurance that I would protect him. That I wouldn't take his trust in me for granted.

Ignoring all the eyes fixated on us, I dragged the boy away towards the kitchens. Dinner was a few hours away and I didn't fancy leaving him in hunger until then.

Our walk was silent as it always seemed to be between us. I couldn't pinpoint if Jungkook had little to say or if it were me that made him go mute.

Not out of fear... but out of admiration, maybe?

What he had to admire about me was anyone's wild guess, but I see it in the way he looks at me. Eyes sparkling every time our eyes met, the flaming cheeks and tripping over himself, he wasn't exactly being subtle about it. I never showed him I noticed for the simple fact that I didn't want to embarrass him further. More importantly, I didn't want him to avoid me. It may have been only a little while, but I enjoyed his company.

He didn't quiver in fear every time I looked at him. He wasn't trying to get into my good books - or pants - for all the influence and power my name had. There was always something so genuine and so pure in every smile and every word out of his lips. Something purely innocent in his touch and his stumbles.

Tickling the pear, we entered the kitchen. Jungkook wiggling his hand out of mine to greet the house-elves that surrounded us as soon as we entered. There was a familiarity in the way the house-elves called for his attention. All the 'Master Jeon, what can we get for you?'s 'Would you like a banana milk, Master Jeon?' 'How about some chocolate coated strawberries Master Jeon?' 'Tea Master Jeon?', they all sounded so much more personal than the offers for food and drinks that I got.

It also didn't slip my notice that he was mostly offered dessert than he was over a proper dinner.

Jungkook laughed, answering every house-elf by name as we were led over to a table on front of a large fireplace.

The ease he had around these creatures compared to how on edge he was always around me would have me offended me if I didn't like the sight of his smile so much. If seeing the happiness painted all over his face didn't make something warm bloom in my heart.

It took a while before we convinced the house-elves that we were satisfied with the food currently filling our table and we would ask if we needed anything more. Cheeks rosy, Jungkook finally looked at me when we were left alone.

"You are friendly with the house-elves?" I asked, head tilted, studying him.

Shoulders hunching, he dropped his gaze to his plate. "That tends to happen when you spend most of your time hiding away in the kitchens."

I hummed, grabbing my fork and digging into my food. "I guess it has its perks."

The speed with which his head snapped up made his bone crack. With a wince he rubbed at his neck, the shock never leaving his expression as he stared at him. I watched this through my bangs hiding my eyes, pretending I didn't notice his staring.

Silence settled as he slowly turned back to his food when I didn't say anything.

It shouldn't take a genius to wonder why he hid away in the kitchens often enough to learn all the names of the house-elves. There were a close to a hundred just in the kitchen, that would take effort and time to learn. Not the measly time it took to finish a meal and rush away.

"How exactly did you come across the kitchens?" Taehyung asked curiosity ate at him. He couldn't picture Jungkook as the rebellious type who snuck in where he wasn't supposed to be. After all, that had been how he and Jimin had found the kitchen, by accident.

Jungkook looked up at me, eyes wide as if caught doing something he shouldn't be, spoon lifted half-way to his mouth. Pretty raspberry lips opening and closing as he gathered his thoughts. I could feel him weighing the options of being honest or bluffing his way through this. The way his gaze landed directly on me before dropping back to his food told me which option of the two he picked.

Honesty.

Spoon splashed back into the soup as he lost grip of it. Not seeming to mind, he picked at his cuticles, eyes staying riveted on his food.

"It was an accident. I was alone in the castle my first year, all the Hyung's going home for Christmas break because staying back with me was unplanned and they didn't realize I was staying in the Castle until they got into the carriages. Yoongi Hyung wanted to stay, but I convinced him that I would be fine by myself.

"But then staying by myself became boring and being the curious first year I was I explored the castle. Creeping into every nook and cranny I could find myself in." Jungkook paused to laugh, the sound not self-deprecating for once. His eyes twinkling with the memory when he grinned at me. Confidence oozing out of him in stark contrast to the meek energy he radiated on a norm. 

"I don't think I would be able to fit myself into half of the places I found first year now if I can even remember all the hideouts I used to find."

As un-Jungkookish as this sounded, it was easy to imagine a smaller, cuter version of him hiding away in a secret place only he was aware of.

"Was there a reason you wanted to hide-away or did you do it for the fun?"

I hadn't fully processed the words before they were out of my mouth. The startled look he shot me, the instance the light in his eyes dimmed, I felt guilt eat at my insides for my insensitive question. I should watch what I say in front of him. He was just starting to open up to me, I didn't want him to clam up and refuse to talk to me again.

"It started as a way to hide away from everyone when the Hyung's weren't here, but then finding all those hidden places turned fun," Jungkook said, eyes on his soup, playing with the spoon. It was just Jungkook's thing. He had trouble holding eye contact, always keeping them distracted with something. I was grateful he even answered me instead of clamming up.

"How did you find the kitchens?"

I had not expected the question, but the curiosity in his eyes was genuine enough. He wasn't asking for the sake of asking. He truly wanted to know. That surprised me more than him asking me anything.

It had been forever ago that someone talked to me because they wanted to talk to _me_ and not to Kim Taehyung, the son and heir of the Kim family.

When I didn't answer immediately, his cheeks coloured a pretty rosy hue and he quickly dropped his gaze again, stuffing a mouth full of soup into his mouth. I would have felt like a jerk if I wasn't as taken back by the honestly his eyes held.

"Well, I had help finding it," I answered when I got over my shock. Keeping my words slow and careful, studying the boy opposite me, for any sign of disinterest. Had he been anyone else, he wouldn't be getting the truth out of me. Something in the unfeigned interest in his eyes compelled me to tell someone the truth for once. Someone who wasn't Jimin or my cousins.

"My cousin showed it to me on my fourth year. After what went down between my grandfather and my parents, everyone watching me like I was some entertaining show, no regard for someone's privacy and kept digging about the truth they had no business knowing, I refused to come down to the Great Hall to eat. They thought it was a better alternative than me starving myself or troubling Jimin to always sneak food for me back at the dorm."

A weight I had never realized was there lifted off my chest talking to him about something so personal. For once I didn't feel ripped open for everyone to see the deep dark parts of me. Didn't feel naked under judgmental eyes.

Nothing but relief flowed through my body. Happy to just get it out of my chest.

There was no sympathy in Jungkook's gaze when I lifted mine to meet him. Head tilted, he looked more curious than before I had spoken. Something so endearing in the action. So adorable I couldn't help smiling.

Humming he went on eating as if I hadn't just given a part of me to him. A secret only he, Jimin and my cousins knew.

I felt like I could finally breathe again. Him not making a big deal out of it. Not prying for something more than I was willing to give. To draw the line between acquaintance and friend. 

As much as I like him, he wasn't my friend. Not yet.

"Hyung, would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

We were walking back to the Slytherin Dorm (Taehyung wanted to grab his scarf because he felt cold) when I asked that. Studying his side profile until he turned his face towards mine. Then it was getting sucked into his eyes. Endless depths of darkness, warmth in them only if you knew where to look for it.

I did.

I've seen him laughing with Jimin Hyung enough to find that touch of warmth the moment he looked into my eyes.

Head tilted, he gave me a curious look, not replying to my question.  
"We can explore the Castle if you want."

I said, dropping my gaze to my feet. His gaze didn't make me feel stupid for asking. If anything, I felt like I had surprised him by suggesting what I did. And he didn't answer me out of shock, nothing else.

"Okay."

His voice was deceptively soft. I wouldn't have heard it at all if the hallway we were walking on was deserted or if I had been even an inch further away from him. I didn't realise he even said it until he added, "Let's do that. Let's go exploring."

His voice grew momentum as he kept talking. Growing louder and mischievous, a sparkle in his eyes as he looked back at me. "In fact, how about we show each other all the secret spots we found through the Castle. Let's see how many we have found?"

I nodded my head in an instant, loving the idea.

"We can guess if it's somewhere we have already found on our own, count how many of that as well," I said, brightening up with the idea. Taehyung chuckled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Then shaking his head, grabbed my hand and sped up.

Laughing as we all but ran back to the dorm to get his scarf and start on our adventure.

Right before we stopped in front of the barrel that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he stopped short and cleared his throat, properly composing himself. Wiping the smile off his lip in favour of his usual expressionless mask, tugging at his shirt, straightening it out. He shot me a quick smile, fingers tightening around mine in a vice-like grip (out of nervousness or to keep me close, I couldn't tell).

Head's turned our way, eyes narrowing at our linked hands, girls throwing heated glares at me. Taehyung ignored them. Head held high he walked as if he were unbothered by all the attention.  
It was the iron grip he had on my hand that gave away the fact that their attention bothers him. 

I tried my best not to wince, keeping my head down as I followed him. He kept his pace leisurely, not hurrying along. The hand that wasn't holding mine tucked into his pocket he looked the perfect example of unbothered.

Entering the seventh years' bedroom, he closed the door with immeasurable patience. The death grip he had on my hand not releasing until the lock of the door clicked shut and we were plunged into the darkness of the room, silence somehow louder than a word either of us could say.

A light flickered on followed by a sigh. I looked up to find Taehyung with his wand out, back to me as he walked over to his trunk.  
My fingers tingled as blood rushed back into them. I shook them out, throwing a glance at Taehyung - who seemed to have lost all the light the moment we stepped into the Slytherin common room.

"Hyung."

I took a hesitant step towards him, feeling like I was walking on eggshells. Humming he looked over his shoulder at me, looking no different than normal. No smile. Straight faced.

If he was still affected, I couldn't tell.

"Maybe we should go out after midnight."

Eyebrows furrowed and he turned to face me properly.

"It's just that... it's the holidays so they don't patrol the corridors as heavily after midnight, we would have more freedom to explore," I explained, rubbing at my elbow and looking at the floor. 

The silence that followed my words making me feel stupid for my remark. He looked completely fine.

"A game of snap while we wait then?"

He was grinning when I looked up at him, my own eyes wide.

Between the two of us, we found five new hidden passages and three hidden rooms. Two passages of which he showed me I already knew, One of the two I showed he knew. The hidden rooms were all discoveries for each of us.

It must've been close to three am when it happened.

The two of us were walking at a leisurely pace, our footsteps light and voice hushed so we wouldn't disturb the paintings. It was my turn to show him the next hidden room I've discovered when footsteps behind us caused both of us to freeze.

I looked up at him to see him already looking at me, eyes wide.

Yep, that wasn't my imagination. Someone was coming this way.

We both reached for the others hand at the same time, palms connecting in the middle, fingers entwining as we held on to each other's hand. We took off running down the hallway at the same time, almost like we were following the same wavelength.

Our footsteps echoed down the hallway.

So did Filtch's voice as he cackled and complained about student's out of bed and punishments. I was too busy running to pay attention to whatever he was murmuring about as he chased us.

Thank Merlin the man was old enough for us to lose him. Didn't mean that he was going to give up the chase just that easily. Neither of us was foolish enough to believe we lost him. 

Filtch knows these hallways better than anyone in school, he probably knew a thousand shortcuts to cut us off. Which is why I tugged on Taehyung's hand and drew him into an alcove to hide in until Filtch ran past.

We were too far from our dorms to escape any other way.

What I didn't account for was how tight and small the alcove was.

It was the perfect fit... for only one person. 

However, for both me _and_ Taehyung...

Not so much.

In our hurry to hide, I had pushed him in first and followed after. I had not expected to push right against him and almost toppled backwards in my surprise.

I'm not sure what exactly happened, one moment I was losing my balance. The next, Taehyung's body was pressing me up against the wall. One hand on my waist, the other beside my head. Leg settling between mine. Cheeks brushing as he had his head turned, listening for sounds of approach. My fingers were fisted on the sleeve by his arms. Breath short - our run or our position causing it, I'm not fully certain.

We were pressed up so close, not a breath of air remained between our bodies. I could feel the thud-thud-thud of his heart against my chest. His breath was harsh as they brushed over my cheeks.

Not like I was any better.

It didn't matter how close he was to me for long. Hurried footsteps rushing past making both of us freeze

Tae shifted, pinning me closer against the wall. Both our breaths held as we strained our ears, trying to make as little noise as possible. The sound of our breathing felt too loud, our chest pressing against each other with each deep inhale as we fought to steady our breathing. Not wanting our position to be given away.

We were frozen still for what felt like hours until the footsteps faded away. Even then we stayed still, keeping our ears strained for anymore sound.

Filtch has a knack for finding us even after we give him the slip. We had to make sure he truly was gone.

It was when we, collectively, released the breath we held we realised exactly how compromising our current position was. Our bodies locking in place as our eyes met, open wide and both as startled as the other.

I'm not certain at what point my hands wrapped around his waist, or his finger fisted on the hem of my shirt. Our noses brushed with each sharp inhale, lips so close that all it would take is a tilt of my head to press right against his. The thought only had me going even more rigid than I already was, not wanting to accidentally do as my brain had realised exactly how possible that was right this moment.

"Hi there." 

Taehyung took the initiative to break the silence. His voice no louder than a whisper, for my ears alone. I couldn't tell if the low seductive tone he used was on purpose or just me being delusional. Either way, it didn't change the fact I possibly resembled a very unattractive tomato right about now. I hoped it was dark enough that he wouldn't see. Like this whole situation wasn't embarrassing enough as it is. I didn't need to spot a hard-on to top it off.

That, I won't be able to hide as I could my red face. Not with his thigh pressed right between my legs. 

"H-hey."

If my voice was a barely breathless whisper even I could hardly hear it, that was no one's business but my own. How did anyone expect me to function like a sane human being pressed chest to chest against Kim Taehyung? That was as easy as breathing underwater.

"I guess that's enough adventure for today don't you? I don't think Filtch will be back, but I also don't want to run into him again."

Taehyung decided to choose the exact moment I open my mouth to shift his weight. While this pressed me deeper against the wall, the whimper that slipped out was ten times more embarrassing.

I could feel more than see the smirk on his lips. The way he pressed tighter against me threatened to make my lungs give way. It was already difficult to enough breathe with him being so close, his cologne filling up all my senses without him crushing me against the wall as well.

I'm not exactly certain how we kept eye contact in the dark - or how I could feel the intensity of his gaze boring right into my soul. In a way, I felt lucky that I couldn't see exactly _how_ intense the darkness of his gaze held. On the other hand, it felt like a curse because it was the hottest thing on this planet.

After what felt like an eternity later (but which couldn't have been less than a minute), his hand released the hem of my shirt, only to trail its way to wrap long finger's around my wrist. Hold secure, he finally pushed away from me. Stepping out of the alcove without breaking eye-contact. Not even to check if the coast was clear. His movement was gentle as he guided me out of the alcove after him, eyes never once leaving mine.

I felt trapped in a trance. Unable to break away from his gaze. My body following after him as if it had a mind of his own. My words dried up on my throat. Couldn't even remember what he had said in the first place. Even my embarrassment on whimpering forgotten by the softness of his movement, graceful like a swan, yet prideful like a lion at the same time. 

A beautiful dancer and predator wrapped in one.

I would have suspected him of having cast a spell on me if I don't feel like this on a normal basis around him. Like a siren's call that I couldn't ignore. The sinful sound drowning me in its sweet melody.

When we both were once again standing on the middle of the hallway, he took a step closer to me. Hand freeing my wrist, just to wrap around my waist, pulling me right back flush against him. I still felt under a spell, words stuck on the back of my mind. Unable to focus on anything that wasn't his eyes.

He bent slightly, pressing his lips against my ear, body bending sensually with the motion yet still keeping us pressed right against each other. His breath a tickle on my ear that caused me to shudder, keeping me trapped under his spell.

"Come, I'll take you back to your dorm."

His lips quirked with amusement despite how soft his voice was when he said it. A pretty contradiction.

Dazed as he stared down at me, it took me about a full minute to process that he was waiting for an answer, and another minute to nod my head in reply. I doubt I could have replied to him had I wanted to. Not when I couldn't find words that didn't sing praise about what a stunning sight he was in front of me.

His chuckle was dark, the step he took away from me compelling me to follow right after him. Pressing our bodies right back against each other.

He sucked in a breath, the dark look in his eyes somehow turning even more intense (how was it even possible?). His muscle flexed against me, jaw tightening as he gritted his teeth. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, staying still for a long moment. I took this chance to study every curve, every lash and every mole on his face. The pretty features I wanted to run my lips against. To every moment I wanted to savour.

Wanted them tattooed on my mind.

Releasing a harsh breath, he finally opened his eyes. The intensity in them dying so much to the point that I felt like I could finally breathe again. His smile much sweeter as he took a step away from me, hand releasing his hold on my waist as he did.

This time I didn't feel compelled to follow after him, even if I still felt stuck in a trance. Dazed under a spell called Kim Taehyung.

I woke up sharp at eight as if my body was set on an alarm to wake at the same time every day. I guess that was what you would call routine. My body's alarm hasn't gotten the memo that it was the holidays, meaning late nights and even later mornings.

Which left me wide awake at eight in the morning, unable to fall asleep, but nothing better to do either.

I rolled around bed for a good half-an-hour before giving up. Tossing my blankets, grabbing the cosiest sweater I owned along with my bathing products, stuffing my feet into my bedroom slippers, I headed for the prefect's bathroom.

Was I allowed in there? Not really. 

But it was the holidays. Meaning there were hardly any prefects left in school. Even if there was someone who used them staying over, it was way too early to even be awake on a holiday.

I should have checked before I waltz into the prefect's bathroom like I belonged there.

I was unbuttoning my shirt when I saw him. 

Blond hair slicked back with water, an amused smile tilting his lips, cheek resting on his knuckles, eyes crinkled as he stared at me.

Even if I had five years of experience sneaking into the prefect's bathroom under my belt, I hadn't accounted for Taehyung staying over as well. It's not that I forgot - how could I? - it was more that I hadn't expected him to be awake. We had gone to bed quite late - wait a minute! When had we gone to bed?

Better yet, how had I ended up on _my_ bed?

The last thing I could remember is stepping out of the alcove with him after Filtch chased us around the school.

"Don't stop on my account. Do go on, I was quite enjoying the view."

Taehyung's voice snapped me out of my wandering thoughts.

It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about. When I did, I quickly fisted the open flap of my shirt over my chest, burning up from the neck and upwards.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be awake," I said, my voice no louder than a whisper, but the echo of the bathroom was loud enough for it to carry to him.

Taehyung tilted his head, piercing eyes studying me in that way that felt like I was being scanned under an x-ray. He raked a hand through his hair before shrugging.

"What are you doing up little Bunny? You fell asleep on me while walking, I would have expected you to have slept some more."

I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass me - it also solved how I had ended up on my bed with no memory of it (I didn't even have to wonder how he knew the password to enter the Hufflepuff Common Room) - yet I flushed right down to my toes at the reminder.

He laughed, not waiting for my answer before he turned away. 

"Why don't you join me now that you are here?"

I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to be naked and sharing a bath with him. The prefect's bath might be big enough to fit twenty of me in it just fine, and the bubbles he had added covered the surface in a huge pool of white, but it was still Taehyung we are talking about. He didn't rush me. He stayed silent for so long, humming under his breath as he washed, that I was starting to think he forgot I was even in the bathroom with him.

After what felt like an eternity - but couldn't have been more than a few painstakingly long seconds - I decided it would be a waste of time to trudge all the way back to the dorm to take a bath. I might as well join him and be done with it. We were both boys... and he had covered the bath with enough bubbles that it was on the brink of overflowing.

I cast a glance at him. 

Nope, he still had his back turned to me. 

Releasing a heavy breath, I hurried to chuck my clothes to the side and get inside the bath. The splash I made in my hurry to get in made him freeze, but he didn't turn around.

"You didn't answer, why didn't you sleep longer?"

His voice was level, continuing our previous conversation as if it had never been interrupted. He also sounded like he had no problem talking to the air, keeping his back turned to me.

"Ur - I couldn't sleep. My body hasn't caught up with the holiday spirit yet," I answered. I watched his broad back as he made as it to turn around but then stopped himself at the last second. "Hyung, you can turn around now."

For the way his shoulder's sagged, I would have expected him to turn around. Instead, he dived underwater (yes, it was deep enough to swim in). 

I should not have relaxed so soon.

I felt long fingers gripping my waist before I had a face full of Taehyung. Mischief danced a dazzling number on his iris as he stared down at me. Thin pink lips quirked in a smirk that screamed 'not good for your heart'.

His weight had caused me to stumbled back to the edge of the bath. The rim digging into the small of my back. My fingers clutched the edge, turning my knuckles white. He trailed one finger up the curve of my waist, blunt nails scraping against my skin until he cupped my nape. His other hand stayed pressed against my waist. Hold light but heavy.

I had to bite down hard on my lip to hold back the whimper I could feel building on the back of my throat. My ragged breath or the way my body trembled against his touch I couldn't exactly control. My mind fogged too much with how close he was. Breath brushing against my lips as he stared into my soul.

"Let me wash your hair."

His voice was no louder than a whisper. Texture somewhat hoarse, the lower octave plunging it that much deeper.

He didn't give me the chance to decline his offer before he was tipping my head back, his body bending over mine, fingers releasing their hold on my waist to pour a handful of water into my hair.

It was nowhere near enough to drench me, there was not enough water to even make my hair wet. However, the way he stared at the rivulet trailing down my face gave me the impression he was about to lick the path upward. My heart skipped a beat when the thought crossed my mind, lips parting around a harsh breath.

This snapped his attention to my lips and I swear his pupils dilapidated as he stared at my lips. Gaze turning so heated I could feel my whole body burning up. His touch remained gentle as his fingers slipped into my hair, running them up to cup the back of my head from my nape. A tightness in his body that contradicted his light touch.

After a long moment that lasted forever, he pulled away. Hand slipping from my nape to wrap around my wrist instead, the other falling off my waist. He mumbled something under his breath. 

"...like sin -" was the only words I caught over the sound of my wild heartbeat.

Sucking in a deep breath for the first time since he crowded me into the end of the bath, I was felt light-headed. 

I'm not even going to use that as an excuse for why I followed him deeper into the water. I would have followed him regardless of how I was feeling. Clear-headed or not. That was how much power he held over me - I'm starting to think he was catching up to that fact as well.

With a gentle push, he had me dip into the water. Letting my hair soak, but not holding me down. When he was satisfied with the wetness of my hair, he made me sit and squeezed a glop of strawberry smelling shampoo into his hand. The scent was pleasant enough, and not strong enough to give me a headache. What got me was the fact that he used his shampoo and not the one I had discarded on the edge of the bath when I entered.

I didn't have time to revel in this discovery before thin fingers were massaging into my scalp. The pressure and smooth strokes ripping a moan out of my mouth before I could stop it. Body slumping as my head tilted into his touch.

His chuckled sounded close to my ear but I was feeling too good to open my eyes to see exactly how close he was to me. The fact that I could feel the heat of his body said enough about how close he was.

Silence prevailed - my spaced out moans not counting - as he meticulously washed my hair. The drag of his fingers through my hair, the gentle but firm massage to my scalp so good, the heat of the water surrounding me like a warm cocoon, that I would have fallen right back asleep if my nerves weren't buzzing so pleasantly under his touch.

It was only when his hand slipped out of my hair, cupping my neck and using the momentum to tilt my head up that I opened my eyes. He was so close to my face his lips were brushing against mine with each inhale of breath I took.

He looked as frozen as me when our eyes met.

"Done," He whispered before he pulled away. Fingers slow, but pulling away from me completely, not a single touch remaining.

When my hand shot out, grabbing his wrist, stopping his retreat, it was pure instinct.

"Hyung, let me return the favour."

The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to register them. Blurting them out the moment the thought of no longer being as close to him came to the forefront of my mind.

The surprise in his expression had me flushing, dropping my gaze to the water, but not releasing his hand. He laughed under his breath as he took a step back towards me. Standing so close that only a thin sheet of water separated our bodies. Hooking a finger under my chin, he lifted my gaze back to his. Gaze fond despite clicking his tongue.

"You don't _have_ to do anything, sweetheart."

"But I _want_ to... Please?"

He studied my eyes before sighing. Without a word, he turned around and sat down. Guiding the hand I held to his hair, he pressed my palm flat on top of his head.

"Do what you please."

With an excited little hum, I got working. 

Before I could reach behind me for his shampoo bottle, he was already pressing mine into my palm. I could feel the smugness radiating off him in waves when I paused in confusion. No need to see his face to know the shit-eating grin he was sporting.

Still very much confused - had he switched up our shampoo bottle without realising? - but not questioning him, I squeezed out a generous amount, rubbing my palms to warm it before applying to his hair. 

The groan he let out made my heart soar (and heat to shoot straight to my nether regions).

Once again the bathroom was consumed in silence as I worked on his hair. However the sigh he let out when I massaged his neck had me moving on to his shoulders and half his back as well. 

"Oh Bunny, you are so good at this," Taehyung said. Well, more like grunted. He reached behind to stop my hand. Fingers sliding between mine before he was turning around to face me again.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, face heating up at the smile he gave me. I had no idea how to reply to him as this was the first time anyone had said so to me. Thankfully, he understood this and went on talking.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should get out. I hate my fingers pruning." He said but made no move to do as he said. If anything his hands snaked around my waist, fingers gliding over my skin with the lightest of touches that I had to force my body not to arch into his touch.

He took a step closer, pressing out foreheads together, finger tracing the length of my spine, voice dipping low. "We should do this sometime again. Maybe I'll even be willing to give you a proper massage."

Then he was moving away, back muscles constricting as he hauled himself out of the bath, not at all bothered by the fact he was very much naked and my eyes were glued on him.

Meanwhile, I was having a whole identity crisis. I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. No way did Kim Taehyung just whisper that into my ear. Or maybe I stayed in the water for too long and my mind was just playing tricks on me.

Yeah, that must be it. I must be hallucinating. Or sleep-walking. Or _something,_ because Kim Taehyung, the love of my life, did not just whisper what he did in my ear. He did not!

Merlin's shaggy underpants!

I must be going insane.

"You alright over there Bunny?"

I jumped, head snapping up to find Taehyung crouched at the end of the bath, looking like he was just about to plunge back into the water. Concern pulling his brows together as he stared me down.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine." I said as I hurried to get moving out of the water.

He tilted his head, giving me a curious look, but then went right back to dry himself. Keeping his back turned to me. Giving me the privacy I didn't ask but very much appreciated.

Silence settled around us, but there was nothing awkward about it.

"Meet you at breakfast Bunny, don't disappear on me again," Taehyung called as he gathered his stuff to leave.

Face burning, I looked over my shoulder to protest, but he was already gone. The door clicking shut without a sound, leaving me alone in the bathroom with a wildly beating heart and falling more deeper for a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

A tug on my sleeve made me look up at Taehyung. His focus was on the dark forest over my shoulder than on me. A hesitant look on his normally confident persona.

"Are you sure, this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry Hyung, I come here every holiday so I'm not going to exactly get us lost."

Taehyung harrumphed behind me, taking a step closer so that he was practically stuck to my back without actually touching me. Not that he needed to make me aware of every breath he took, or for the heat to cackle between us.

"You aren't exactly reassuring me this is safe."

His words were mumbled so close to my ear that I almost jumped out of my skin. Oh, I'm pretty sure he knew exactly what he was doing and it wasn't utter coincidence that his hand snaked around my waist a moment later. Fingers almost teasing in the way they dragged against my shirt.

His chest finally pushing up against my back as he rested his chin on my shoulder. A soft hum pushing for an answer, a smile pressed against the tip of my ear.

I had to take a deep breath, and if I crushed the fingers of his hand that still held on to mine, it was his fault.

"We both know that the forbidden forest is as dangerous as Hogwarts ground can get Hyung, why would I lie to you when we can very well as walk right into a beast that resides in the forest?"

Let me rejoice at how stable I managed to keep my voice. Talking making me forget my predicament for a moment there.

He was more than happy to remind me of his proximity.

"Hmm, true."

Was it really necessary for him to blow on my ear before he pulled away? _And_ he had the gall to laugh when I jumped.

"So, Mooncalf's was it?" He asked. An innocent smile on his lips at the glare I shot him. 

Pouting, I nodded my head. "Yeah, they only come out during the full moon and their mating ritual is something to behold."

I started walking as I talked, Taehyung offering no protest as he fell into step beside me. He knew better than to make too much noise once we entered the forest.

At least not until we were hidden away as high up in the tree we decided to sit and wait on. The canopy of leaves giving us good cover from anything that would be lurking around on the ground. Not like we both didn't have our wands within easy reach of our robes. It would not only be stupid but also suicidal to even think of entering the forest without being ready to face anything.

He only waited to me settle down before he took my hand back in his. Hooking his hand around my arm and pressing his side flush against mine, head falling to rest on my shoulder. As surprised as his sudden show of affection made me, I was starting to get used to having him close.

It had barely been two days since we started hanging around and I was quickly learning how much of a touchy person Taehyung is. Honestly, when the two of us were alone together like this, I sometimes even question why he is called 'cold'.

Then we get back to reality and I'm hit by how quickly he can wear that perfectly indifferent mask. The dead look in his eyes as he stares down at anyone who got in his way.

"Is there something on my face or are you admiring how beautiful my side profile looks?"

Face heating up, I quickly averted my eyes.

I need to stop doing that. Getting lost in thought while staring at him. And I keep questioning how he knows that I have the biggest fattest crush on him? Like I ain't making it so obvious.

Laughing, he leaned closer until his nose brushed against my cheek.

"You don't have to be shy about it, I know I look pretty."

His words were soft, barely a whisper against my cheek.

When I snapped my head towards him, if our lips had brushed the barest of bits and that had sent sparks flying so hot it burned, then it was no ones business but mine. 

I mean, considering that he had his nose pressed against my cheek, I should have known that would happen. But I'd been too surprised by his words to give thought to my actions before doing it. 

It was I who pulled back at the almost kiss. He stayed perfectly still, staring me down with hooded eyes. Not moving back a millimetre.

"Am I not?"

He questioned when I gaped at him in silence. Head tilted and eyes blinking at me with an innocence I knew the action did not hold. 

This boy was a devil in disguise.

He was on a mission to figure out how quickly he could make me combust. Or make my heart explode. Whichever of the two that came first.

I'm sure one or the other is bound to happen if he keeps doing this to me.

Because despite the cold I was feeling hot. Too hot.

I'm also positive I was resembling a very unattractive tomato by now.

"I - ur - you... what?" I stuttered.

He chuckled, bending to press closer to me. Forehead falling against my collar bone and effectively pushing me against the trunk of the tree so I had nowhere to back away any more as he laughed softly. 

"Oh Jungkook, you -" He cut himself off, wrapping both his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly.

I hesitated only for a moment before wrapping my arms around him, tucking his head under my chin. We never said a word as we readjusted our position so both of us would be more comfortable than hanging there awkwardly. It didn't feel necessary to ask. Not when both our bodies moved in sync.

I never got the chance to second-guess what happened - at least not while it was happening. For, a moment later, the mooncalves were filling the clearing and we had to be quiet so we wouldn't scare them away.

I have no idea how long we stayed there. Not daring to move a muscle or make a single sound. The mooncalves dance was mesmerising to look at, but it was something I had seen before. Taehyung, under the moonlight, tucked in my arms was a much prettier sight to look at.

Maybe it was just me, but the mooncalves dance seemed to last for much longer than usual. Yet at the same time, it felt like no time at all had passed before they were slinking back through the trees. The strange markings in the grass the only sign they were ever there.

Then we had to wait for longer until Hagrid got their dung (which helped magical plants grow) before we could make our safe escape back to the castle.

Or at least we were supposed to.

Before we ran into an Acromantula that was out of its territory.

It wasn't supposed to be anywhere near where we were. This one just popped from nowhere.

Or rather, dropped down.

Right on top of Taehyung.

The only reason we weren't killed on the spot was that both of us had our wands at the ready and attacked it as soon as it fell on Taehyung.

" _Arania Exumai!"_

_"Expeliamus!"_

The blue light from my wand shot straight at the creatures head, knocking it clean off Taehyung, while the brighter red light from Taehyung's wand just barely grazed it's leg (yet, enough to stun it for us to get away).

You couldn't exactly complain about his aim considering the spider had fallen right on his leg.

He hissed as he scrambled to his feet, falling right back on his knee, hand clutching the calf of his right leg. One eye on the Acromantula - that was thrown a good foot away from us and was struggling to get up as well - I rushed to Taehyung's side. 

"Hyung," we couldn't shout. Not unless we wanted to get attacked by something else as well. Didn't stop the worry from seeping right into my voice as I caught his elbow and crouched beside him.

Taehyung cursed, before bracing his hand on my arm and with gritted teeth stood up.

"We can't stay here. Where one Acromantula is, there is bound to be more. Let's go."

His bravado aside, he could barely take a step before he stumbled right back down.

"We aren't going anywhere with your leg Hyung," I whispered before kneeling in front of him with my back facing him. "Get on, you can protect us."

Taehyung hesitated for no more than a second before he got on my back. The direness of our situation the only thing holding his tongue from refusing. There was no way he could run. I had no idea what was wrong with his leg and it wasn't the time to be slow on our escape. We can't fight off the giant spider all by ourselves. Not if we are going to be swarmed with them soon.

Hefting him to get a proper hold around his thighs, I barely cast a glance at the Acromantula before I started to run in the direction of the school. 

Taehyung had to spell it away two more times before it gave up the chase. Even then, only because the tree-line was thinning as we got closer to school grounds. We got lucky that only one started chasing us down and not a whole horde of them.

It was only after we stumbled out of the forest that I dared to slow down. Sweat streaked down my face despite the winter chill. The fear, adrenaline and Hyung's weight all working me up. 

Now that I could finally worry about his leg in peace, I slowed down my pace and hefted him up my back into a comfortable position and started my trek to the infirmary.

"How's your leg Hyung? Did you twist it? Is it bleeding? Is it broken?"

Taehyung laughed at my barrage of questions, the sound as breathless as my voice, with a touch of pain.

"I think it's bleeding, but it's more numb than anything." He sounded breathless as he spoke. Cheek resting on top of my head and finally relaxing his weight on my back. Hand's snaking around my neck and snuggling to make himself comfortable.

"Okay," I whispered, nodding my head. "Madame Pomfrey will fix you up in no time."

This time his laugh was a bit more genuine. Wandless hand ruffling my hair - not lifting his cheek off the crown of my head.

"I know little bunny. So you don't have to worry this pretty head of yours over that."

How he guessed I was worrying was beyond me.

I whispered an 'okay' that I know he didn't believe. He rubbed a hand over my heart, palm hot against the cold that had been quick to seep right back. I'm not sure if the gesture was supposed to soothe my nerves. It did anything but that.

Nerves crackled and my heartbeat only got louder under his touch. It did, however, make me warm. Blush crawling from my neck upwards. I could only hope it was dark enough that he couldn't see just how red my face got.

"My strong little Bunny," He said with a sigh. An appreciative squeeze on my arm. Hand lingering, fingers wrapped around my bicep in a loose hold. "Who would have ever guessed my skittish little Bunny was so strong huh?"

I looked down, a smile breaking through despite me fighting it back.

"Shut up Hyung," I grumbled. If my face wasn't hot earlier, it most certainly was right now.

Taehyung laughed merrily at my misery. The hug he gave me a not-apology for the teasing. At least he stopped teasing, I guess the pain in his leg getting the better of him.

We reached the hospital wing without much incident.

One good thing about Madame Pomfrey is that she never questions how the student come to her get injured. Which was a blessing as neither of us wanted to explain why and Acromantula attacked Hyung.

I'm sure Taehyung could have lied through his teeth if she asked, but I sure as Morgana wasn't the best liar.

It wasn't until Madame Pomfrey had patched him up and left the two of us alone in the infirmary that Taehyung talked to me again.

I was sitting by his hip, chewing my bottom lip with guilt consuming me whole. I couldn't help it.

It had been my genius idea to show him the mooncalves. If I hadn't taken him to the forest, or even turned back when he asked to, he never would have gotten hurt.

"Jungkookie," he sighed. His larger palm covering mine - and effectively putting an end to them fidgeting. "Stop overthinking everything. I can feel the gears of your mind overworking from all the way here. I already told you Little Bunny. It wasn't your fault."

I lifted my eyes to meet his, the gentle smile on his lips conveying how much he didn't blame me better than his words ever would. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. An assurance that followed the truth behind his words.

When I remained silent, he sighed and reached up, cupping my cheek. Leaning into his touch was an automatic reaction. His lip's lifted back at the unconscious gesture. Hands remaining gently as he tugged me down. Pulling me until my forehead rested against his. Until our breaths mingled and I was going cross-eyed trying to keep eye-contact with him.

He took in a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut.

I took this moment to study his face in such close quarters. Could have counted his eyelashes if I had enough time.

His thumb swept under my eye as he released a slow breath.

There was an intensity in his eyes when he opened them again. The kind of intensity that pinned me in place, made me stare at him in wide-eyed fascination, but also a dominance that made me compliant to his every whim.

"Can I kiss you?"

It was the last thing I had expected him to ask of me. All I could seem to do was blink at him in bewilderment as the words refused to register in my mind.

There was no way I head that right.

No way he just asked if he could kiss me.

I must be dreaming.

Kim Taehyung did not just ask whether he could kiss me. He did not!

What in Merlin's underpants is going on?

As if he had not just short-wired my brain he laughed. Thumb brushing under my eye. Impatient, but waiting for my answer.

"I - uh," unable to form proper words, I could only nod my head in consent. 

His lips pulled up in the most dazzling smile. Hand slipping from cupping my cheek to my jaw. Tipping my head up before he pressed his lips right against mine.

Our eyes fluttered shut at the same time. His finger tightening on my jaw, hand wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer. My own hands were stuck between our bodies. I could only curl my fingers on his shirt. Clinging on to him like a lifeline that was going to disappear any moment now.

His lips tasted like the chocolate he just ate (he couldn't stand the medicine Madame Pomfrey had given him and gobbled up a chocolate frog immediately after). Soft, like satin against mine. Hand a grounding weight against both my jaw and waist.

There was nothing heated in the way we kissed. It was a slow lazy press of our lips moving against each other. Even if the way he held me (cradled me) felt like he was holding on to something precious. Something that needed to be handled with care.

It wasn't long before he was pulling away, our breaths heavy, chests heaving.

His fingers combed through my hair, the hand around my waist keeping me in place. Refusing to let me pull away. Even when he pushed both of us to a sitting position.

"I wanted to do that for years," He said, a lazy smile on his lips as he gazed down at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Huh?"

Seeing the utter confusion with which I blinked at him (he let me pull back just enough so we could look at each other without going cross-eyed).

He chuckled, the sound almost dark, at my confusion.

I couldn't help it if my mind hadn't quite caught up after having kissed him. I could still feel the phantom touch of their softness right against mine. Taste the chocolate, mixed with something that was solely Taehyung, on my tongue. Of course, I was being slow.

He pressed his thumb against my lower lips. The touch barely present, but a look in his eyes as he stared down my lips that made my insides churn. In a way, that very much turned me on.

"You aren't the most subtle thing out their little Bunny. And I've been wanting to kiss you for a very long time."

I blinked at him. Not fully comprehending his words.

Did he just admit that he wanted to kiss me for a long time? Also that he knew I have the biggest, fattest crush on him?

WAIT!

"I - you... You knew?"

My tone was incredulous, pulling away from him with wide eyes. He let me go with a touch of reluctance. Something I would have noticed if I wasn't turning into a bright red tomato.

Taehyung laughed, reaching right back to cup my cheeks despite letting me pull away. He didn't pull me back to him, just held me, like he couldn't bear to keep his hands away.

"As I said, you aren't the most subtle thing around sweetheart. It was adorable, watching you trying to pretend to not be as infatuated with me as you are."

"You - I'm not... What," I spluttered. Too mortified by his words to form a proper response. "HYUNG!"

He laughed again at my indignant tone, eyes twinkling with such fondness I felt blind to never have noticed it before. This time he did pull me to him. Hand circling back around my waist. To my surprise pulling me right on to his lap.

My fingers pressed against his shoulder, dark eyes staring right into mine. Smile small but filled with fondness.

"Ever since you stumbled into that compartment in all your clumsy glory. Bright bunny smile and the cutest scrunch of your nose." He paused to laugh at the memory, hands tightening around me as if to assure himself that he truly did hold me. "I was having the shittiest day and you simply waltz into our compartment, barely acknowledge I was even sharing it with Jimin. You with all that dazzling warmth and soft giggle that can light up the room, who hugged Jimin with the warmth of the sun and made even Yoongi Hyung smile all gummy,

"So tell me, how could I never have irrevocably fallen in love with you Bunny? You with your softest most precious giggles, holding a galaxy full of stars in your eyes. That is an impossible feat for anyone with proper sanity to not achieve."

And I...

All I could seem to do was gape at him. His words leaving me breathless. Heart thudding painfully trying to jump out of my chest. Brain short-wired, nothing making sense any more.

He said he was in love with me did he not?

This wasn't some fever dream, right?

Taehyung laughed at my lack of a reply. Thumb brushing under my eye again as he gave me that full-blown boxy smile. Cheeks blowing so much so I had this _urge_ to take a bite. Happiness making his eyes sparkle. 

"So, do I get the privilege to call you my boyfriend?"

Despite the teasing tilt to his voice, he looked very much serious. The blazing look in his eyes speaking volumes for how he wasn't joking around.

"I, what? Yes, of course... um," I stuttered, eyes wide as I stared at him. I was in too much shock to even care for how eager my words came off (did it matter? He was already well aware that was something I was dying to call him).


End file.
